


Hogwarts: A Voltron Story

by Doodlepie16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlepie16/pseuds/Doodlepie16
Summary: A Voltron AU one-shot with a more satisfying plot that may sate your hunger for a better story.Not the best summary, I know, but I will rewrite it when I can think of something.





	Hogwarts: A Voltron Story

Voltron Hogwarts AU

==

This is it. Today’s the day. He’s finally gonna be a wizard! Well, wizard student, but same thing!

He was 13, with a wand, a cat (which he accidentally turned blue and for some reason can’t reverse and therefore named Blue), his books, quills and ink bottles, weighing scales, robes, mementos, etc., etc., etc. Did he forget anything? What if he did?? He double-checked everything in 10 seconds. Then tripled in five. Whew, he was good to go! Lance could barely hold in his excitement as he ran into the column between platforms 9 and 10. After barreling through, he lowered his neck into the collars of his jacket and squealed. He’s here! He’s actually here! On platform nine and three-quarters! Then he squealed again. What? It’s not like he could help it. He promised himself that he would only step foot on this place if he’d been enrolled already. Then there was the sound of another cart shuffling behind him.

“Lance!” his sister, Veronica, exclaimed behind him, Rachel following her, “Seriously, I get that you’re excited and all, but don’t go running first like that! You could get lost!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” he knew she meant well and all, but she was really killing his mood.

His sister was a student of Gryffindor, already in her sixth year, and Rachel was in her seventh year. Both were very popular among the students, because of their exceptional skills in Potions, History, and most of all, Charms. Seriously, like, there was this one time when Jerry Farris from Slytherin tried to hit on both of them and got his undies ‘Wingardium Leviosa’d and couldn’t walk for a week after that. And to his surprise, Snape, of all people, was the only one present to see it, and didn’t care, saying how much ‘of a nuisance the boy had been to Slytherin with his constant blathering’ and awarded, yes I’ll repeat myself, awarded them with 15 house points and a pass using magic in the corridors, defensive or not. 

Moments after his sisters came in, his mom, his brother Marco, and other brother Luis and his girlfriend, Lisa, followed. Every single one of them were already graduated from Hogwarts, and every single one of them had come from a long line of famous witches and wizards, all coming together into one household, the McClains. Honestly, at times, he hated the fact that he was the baby of the family. Yet it certainly had its perks, one of them especially being the fact that he’d be getting sorted into his house with Harry Potter watching him. Maybe he’d get into Gryffindor! That’d make it all the more worth it! Unfortunately for him, though, his family was also known for the fact that their sorting was always unpredictable. Gryffindor and Slytherin were the rarest they’d get into. Yet the fact that Rachel and Veronica got into Slytherin and Gryffindor, respectively, was a miracle, and at the same time, they decreased his chances to get into his dream house, or at least they did to him.

“Oh, my baby,” his mother sniffled, “My baby’s finally going to his dream school...”

“The little mongrel’s finally made his way to the big wizard’s table. Good job.” Congratulated Marco, while Rachel just gave him a death glare from behind.

“True, but then who’ll we pick on now?” added Luis, and both he and Marco went to look at Rachel, only to be met with her wand in their faces.

“If you even attempt a single move on me, I’ll make sure to replace both your favorite comics with a shit ton of slugs”

They gulped and he, Veronica, Lisa and his mom only laughed.

Minutes later, it was time for Lance, Rachel and Veronica to leave for Hogwarts, their family waving them goodbye. Both went their separate ways into separate carts, settling into empty compartments. Lance looked out the window, King’s Cross station slowly disappearing from view. Then he realized, as exciting as it was, at the same time it was also very—

“Nerve-wracking,” said another boy, who was outside Lance’s compartment, shocking Lance out of his thoughts. He was tall and burly, with darker brown skin than Lance and dark black-brown hair. Only his hair was longer than Lance’s, his bangs parted and showing the orange bandana he wore around his head. Samoan or African-American, maybe? Probably both.

“What?” Lance said.

“Oh, sorry,” he apologized, “Kinda just came out, didn’t mean to though… Oh! And uh, anyone else gonna be here or, just you?”

“Uh, just me. You can chill here with me if you wanna. I’m a pretty chill guy if I do say so myself.”

“Thanks,” he brought his stuff into the compartment and sat down across from Lance, “I’m Hunk, by the way, Hunk Garret”

“I’m Lance, Lance McClain”

“McClain?! As in one of those families with unpredictable sorting in houses?!”

“Yup”

“That’s amazing! I’ve never met a wizard like you before, or any wizard at all! Well, no one else besides Pidge, and those guys at Diagon Alley. I hadn’t even known magic existed until after I got my letter!”

“Oh, so you’re a muggle then, huh?”

“A what now?”

“It’s what we call non-wizarding folk and stuff”

“Ah, I see”

“So, who’s this Pidge friend of yours? And why does he have a weird name?”

“Pidge is someone I met when I got my letter. Mom and Dad and the other guys thought the whole thing was a prank and stuff so I went outside to throw it out. I was about to do just that, when Pidge comes running past with a lot of papers and accidentally trips on my foot and drops ‘em all. I was gonna apologize, until I saw that he dropped a letter which looked exactly like mine. Turns out he was on his way to Diagon Alley to get his stuff, but he got so excited that he totally forgot about his family’s car and went ahead. It’s thanks to them that I’m here right now. After him and his family convinced my parents and all that. I really owe it all to them. Since then, I’ve been learning everything I could about the wizarding world. And no, I don’t know why his name is Pidge.” Then he went to look out the compartment, “There he is! Maybe now you can ask him!”

Lance poked his head out of the compartment, following Hunk’s gaze towards a small boy with circular, wire-rimmed glasses over his honeyed brown eyes with flecks of gold and disheveled light brown hair, and already in uniform. Huh, so that’s Pidge. He was walking through the corridor, nose stuck in a book, while dragging his luggage and humming what seemed to be ‘All Star’ by Smash Mouth. And yes, there are wizarding folk who tune in to the outside world, take Lance and Pidge as an example. Both Lance and Hunk watched as Pidge walked to the front of their compartment, only to pass them by. Then he began to whisper the lyrics:

Hey now  
You’re an all-star  
Get the game on  
Go, play  
Hey now  
You’re a Rockstar

Insert interruption by Lance:

Who’s going the  
Wrong way

 

He and Hunk sniggered when Pidge yelped, almost dropping his book in shock, and glared at the two nitwits. Cursing under his breath, he pulled his luggage to the compartment and slammed the door shut. After he packed, he sat down icily and gave Lance a cold stare. 

“Who’s Snickers over here?”

“Hey! Racist!” Pidge just rolled his eyes, turning back to Hunk.

“That’s Lance McClain”

“Ooh, wonder what’s his house gonna be”

“Gryffindor, obviously”

“Yeah, yeah, keep bragging ‘til you’re a Slytherin”

“Excuse me?” Lance crossed his arms and raised a brow at him.

“Look, all I can say is that I’m pretty good at reading people. You seem to be a sly and cunning one, or at least that’s what I’ve gathered from these wonder-filled three minutes that we’ve just met,”

“Tch. Say what you want, snark-ass. If you can get into the house you want, then who’s to say I won’t”

“The Sorting Hat, Squint Stick,” he retorted, his voice laced with smugness. Hunk ‘oohed’. Lance just grumbled.

Nevertheless, he smiled and straightened his back. He wasn’t gonna let the words of another get to him, not now, not ever. He studied as much as he could to get ready for his lessons, he practiced with his sisters’ and brothers’ brooms, he did everything he needed to do to get ready for his first year (and maybe the second as well, mostly due to his sisters overdoing it). But who said he shouldn’t have hope for the future? A lot of people. But he was as ignorant as he was eager and that was fine.

That’s when Pidge decided to clear his throat and ruin his moment.

“Slytherin is one of the four Houses at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, founded by Salazar Slytherin. In establishing the house, Salazar instructed the Sorting Hat to pick students who had a few particular characteristics he most valued. Those characteristics include: cunning, resourcefulness, and ambition. Many Slytherin students tend to clique together, often acquiring leaders, which further exemplifies Slytherin's ambitious qualities. 

“The founder highly valued and favoured pure-blood students and the Sorting Hat admitted that it can be a factor when being Sorted. Students of any blood status can now be placed in the house. However, a Muggle-Born student from that house is considered to be quite rare.”

Hunk hummed in agreement.

“Hmm. Is he cunning?’

“Check,” Pidge answered.

“Hey—what—hey—!!”

“Is he resourceful?” 

“It runs in his family”

“Hey, seriously--?!” 

“Is he ambitious?”

“Depends. Is he willing to—”

“Alright! That’s it! Gimme that stupid book!!” he took the chance to hop off his seat and tackle Pidge.

Normally, Pidge would’ve been able to dodge him, courtesy of his height and fast reflexes, if not for the fact there was limited space. He’d have only been able to jump so far. As a result, a brawl, strangling, spouts of very bright and very colorful words, shin kicking, glaring, the like, to put it simply, for the accursed book ensued. Hunk, being the pacifist and non-violent guy he was, attempted to pull them apart but even that didn’t help, so he decided to wait it out instead. Eventually, though, Lance had nearly swiped the book from Pidge’s hands, so he had gotten the idea to throw it over to Hunk, whose brain suddenly lit up by a figurative lightbulb as soon as he caught it in his hands. Both boys were elbowing each other as they tried to beg Hunk to hand it over to one or the other, but they were too late, as Hunk only smiled at them, all the while placing the book on the seat and sat on it, causing the other boys to whine.

“Aw, what?”

“Hunk, c’mon, pleeeeaaaasssseee??”

Hunk only wagged his finger with a smile.

“Not until you guys stop badgering each other and be friends”

It wasn’t until five seconds after both of them deadpanned at Hunk that they registered what he had said.

“Did you say… “

“…Friends??”

Honestly, Hunk had been shell shocked so hard, to the point where he almost didn’t catch on to what was happening.

“You… you really have no idea what friends are, do you?”

Both boys froze like rock solid ice on the spot and sputtered out the lamest, most believable excuses they could think of, eyes darting in every direction except Hunk’s, all the while laughing nervously and sweating cold, cold bullets off the reality of their lives which they were now most likely being reprimanded for.

“You know you don’t have to be embarrassed about something as not-so-complicated as this”

“We’re not embarrassed...” Pidge mumbled.

“Then can you at least tell me why?” the unsure and hesitant looks on their faces showed their obvious discomfort, but even then, both made the decision to speak. Pidge went first.

“I tried making friends in kindergarten and all was well until they discovered that I was a nerd and left me, so instead of focusing on the loneliness, I turned my attention to my studies, both in magic and the non-magical world, and with my newfound interest, I kinda forgot about friends, and studying became my number one priority,” then she elbowed Lance in the gut to tell him it was his turn.

“Yeah, so, you know the whole thing about being in a really big family, and how some kids don’t get enough attention, so they become these kids with big attitudes and egos? I’m one of them”

“Yeah, we noticed” Pidge deadpanned. Lance elbowed him back.

“Whatever, that was all I was gonna say anyways… “

It really wasn’t. He was about to go full on flashback if Pidge hadn’t interrupted him and thank goodness for that. The whole compartment suddenly fell silent, as if the other two knew he had lied, and if they did, they probably decided to not question it. Lance’s past was pretty much what he said it was, just not fully that. As the Hogwarts Express rode on, a plump woman with a cart chock full of sweets knocked on their door, and Hunk immediately opened it up for her. There were so many sweets that Lance couldn’t help but let his drool pool in his mouth. Pidge was the opposite though, she must not like sweets all that much. But nonetheless Hunk and Lance bought some for her, mostly Lance though since he had more money and ignored Hunk’s pleads to let him pay for it.

“S’okay, buddy. You can figure out a way to pay me back, just not today, ‘kay?”

“Yeah, sure.”

After that, the compartment fell once again into silence, but a more comfortable one, all three boys smiling as they silently ate their sweets. Some time later, Pidge began reading, probably studying up for whatever they were gonna learn when classes started. Hunk was pretty much taste-testing every single one of the sweets, while Lance just leaned against the window, staring out at the beautiful scenery, as he thought long and hard about what house he may end up in. He was after Gryffindor for so long, he completely paid no heed to his own qualities, and he supposed he might end up in Slytherin after all, but who knows?

His smile fell as his childhood memories suddenly flashed across his mind, overtaking his view of the scenery outside.

==

Little Lance had been staring up at the wall for the past half hour, as his parents spoke with his first-grade teacher, Miss Lawson, and Principal, Mr. Beckett, inside. He could hear the muffled voices of his parents apologizing over and over again for his behavior, and the guilt inside him welled up like an overflown river, he almost cried. But the sudden creak from the door opening snapped him out of his trance. He looked up at them, but not before making sure his eyes weren’t glistening, and showed them cold, hard, sarcastic eyes, which were paid no heed as neither looked at him. He wanted to speak, say ‘I’m sorry’, but his dad was angry enough as it is, and the reason that even his mother didn’t speak. He had to keep up this façade.

He didn’t even mean to do it. It wasn’t even his fault; he had only wanted to run away when the bullies came back after him. He didn’t mean to slip on his own pool of tears, balling up his hands as he flailed, and giving Tom a black eye. It wasn’t even the impact he had been waiting for. And when Miss Lawson peeked out the corner, he felt like it was gonna be his fault that Tom was gonna be scolded. He didn’t want him to be, he knew he had good in him, just didn’t want to show it. He had reasons. 

He was bad at everything he did, a mess up, a failure, so he did the one good thing he was actually good at. He lied.

“Wait, wait, it’s not what it looks like Miss Lawson!”

“I think it very well does, young McClain! Why can’t you ever just be like your older brothers and sisters!”

He should be just like them they always said; either way, he didn’t stop, he had to keep up his façade.

“I-I..This is your fault!!” he shouted at Tom, switching their roles. Tom only stared at him, shock and disbelief evident in his expression.

“If you hadn’t gone and looked like a kicked puppy or something, you woulda been comin’ along with me!” 

Lance knew that there was still gonna be doubt, so there was only one thing left to do, to make this whole façade absolutely believable. 

He lunged for Tom, but his teacher stopped him before he could, arms around his body to prevent him from escaping as he flailed. And then his teacher began dragging him over to the principal’s office, and as they turned around the corner, he stopped flailing, letting himself be dragged. He’d continue his acting once he got into the principal’s office, but not before he gave Tom one last kind smile and wink, before he got dragged in.

==

After school came to an end, Lance had been banned from leaving his room and from having fun, all his toys replaced with tons and tons of books. But it was worth it to not have his old friend turned bully in his place. But of course, the guilt was still there; not just from the punch, but also from disappointing his family. He too, wished to follow in their footsteps and become great a wizard as they, but he supposed that although it would be possible, he probably wouldn’t be getting the support he dreamed of if he was gonna have to keep doing these kinds of things.

Lance was smart, but not really all that keen on studying, but what else was there to do? 

Whenever he tried to read, every time he would fall asleep of total loss of interest.

And the day came when his eldest brother Luis got his letter.

Everyone was crowded around him, giving him congratulations. Lance couldn’t help but feel envious about it. Yet he was also curious; wondering what was up. He was looking down at them from the top of the staircase, peeking in between the banisters. That was when he saw the letter that Luis was holding up to keep it from crinkling when the rest of the family gave him a really big bear hug. It was a letter from Hogwarts. His brother was going to Hogwarts.

Lance found himself smiling, then frowning, knowing that someone like him was never going to get in.

==

Lance was back in his room, the congratulating voices of his parents and siblings muffled by the door.

Truly, he felt like crying, he could after all, but didn’t want to risk one of his parents coming to fetch him and catch him doing it. He wanted to have those praises, and it didn’t have to be all of it, most of it, some of it; he wanted at least one. But then he heard the silenced voices of his family, as his dad decided to make a small, but whole-hearted speech. Lance couldn’t really hear it though, the door muffled it too and he was glad, because why hear praises coming from someone who will never give him any, and why listen when he will always be ignored. He blocked it all out as a result, but there was one sentence his dad spoke, one, that no matter how much it was muffled, it had reached his ears, nonetheless. The voice, the words, the meaning and emotion put behind them, all so distinct that he broke.

“I wish your baby brother could be just like you…”

And that was all it took—

“… with how much potential he had,..”

He broke, tears threatening to fall—

“… but threw away,…”

He let out a choked sob, heart wrenching, hot tears beginning to caress his cheeks, shame crawling up his spine—

“… and became a disappointment instead… “

He grabbed his pillow and embraced it like his life depended on it, and let out a shudder as his misery and depression flowed into the pillow, soaking it with salty tears. Then he heard the murmurs of agreement and disappointment, and he sobbed harder, his voice cracking but not bringing itself out, as not to alert his family of his pettiness. He knew he was a failure, a brat, and all that other stuff, but to hear someone else say it outloud, to hear his dad say it outloud—he hated it. He hated himself for thinking it. He deserved it, so he had no right to decide what happens and what other people think.

But as he looked towards the books that surrounded him, he thought maybe, just maybe, if he couldn’t change what they think of him, then how about the way they see him?

His eyes lit up, hope blossoming in his chest, overtaking the feeling of shame from earlier, although there were still the excess tears. He slowly let go of his pillow as he slid off his bed, and walked towards one of the shelves. He placed a hand on a book in a section that was labeled ‘Charms’, slipping it out. It wasn’t really heavy, nor was it light, but the five-year-old found himself instantly captivated the moment he began reading the first page, walking over to his study table as he read along. Maybe he really had been looking at it the wrong way. Whenever he studied, the only thing he’d feel was obligation, but now, he was actually, genuinely interested. He always saw learning as something boring, but now that he thought about it, he was learning every day, with everything he would do, and he found it fun.

Maybe there really was hope for the future. He knew for sure that he wouldn’t be getting his letter at all, but maybe if he tried… 

He wouldn’t know for sure but there was always hope, right?

==

Years had passed and Lance was thirteen.

It was summer and he finally finished grade school; sure, he had to repeat one or two times because of a few suspensions here and there but he still finished (If you’re wondering why he had them, then ask the guys who sabotaged his year). His grades were average, even though he had the ability to make them higher, because he already made his mark here in this school and it was one that he wasn’t exactly proud of, but he’d surprise his family once he got to high school. He’d make a real mark there.

The past few summers, were nothing but studying in his room, mostly because he was always grounded. But this summer, he had finally managed to get a clean record. No punishments or staying in his room all summer, but even then, he didn’t know how to feel. And he wouldn’t until he got his letter.

Today was Monday, and the mail would be coming in soon. He was anxious to know whether or not he would be going to Hogwarts. So were his family, surprisingly, and he supposed he was a little glad about it. His study table was set right in front of the window, so he could see if the mail was here yet. He probably looked like he hadn’t slept (he hadn’t) as he waited by the window, tapping his foot and the ends of the pencil in between his fingers rapidly. Moments later, he saw the mailman approaching his house, and he stood up from his chair abruptly, causing it to drop along with his pencil, then rushed out and sat at the top of the staircase, watching closely and intently as his sister Rachel came into the living room with all the letters in hand, but he still couldn’t see his letter.

Rachel handed out the letters to her family: letters from Veronica’s and Rachel’s friends, some bills for his mom, job application letters for Marco, and some letter for Luis from his girlfriend, Lisa—but none for Lance. The disappointment was evident on everyone’s faces, including Lance’s. He wouldn’t be going to Hogwarts—but that was fine he could still go to high school— but he worked so hard—he can do better anyways in high school—but he wouldn’t learn magic, and get a wand, and wave it, and—and –and—

His thoughts were suddenly cut off as there was a knock on the door, the mailman’s voice puncturing the panicked silence.

“Um, excuse me? I think I forgot to leave a letter to a, uh, one Lance McClain?”

He didn’t need to say any more. 

Rachel was about to run back to the door to get the letter, but Lance beat her to it, sliding down the banisters, sticking the landing with a small thud and crouch. He dashed to the door, opening it, grabbing the letter from the mailman, and slammed the door (but not without saying thank you; he wasn’t heartless), and rushed back into the living room, all eyes on him and the letter. His family watched as he stood in between them and the fireplace, his head pulled back as he opened the letter, sealed with the Hogwarts emblem on the wax. He bit his bottom lip, eyes half closed as he pulled out the folded pieces of parchment. And what he saw… was exactly what he had dreamed of.

“I’ve been accepted…” he murmured. 

“I’ve been accepted!” he shrieked joyfully, while his family stared in shock.

Being pretty much the only one in the room jumping for joy, he shrunk back in embarrassment. Okay, so this wasn’t the praise he was expecting; it’s life after all, and it never goes the way you want it to.

Heh, awkward.

“Uhm… sorry?” 

His voice snapped them all out of their trance, causing them to shake their head as they all began apologizing to him; again, not what he was expecting.

“Sorry, Lance—” Veronica coughed, “We just—we didn’t—”

“Expect me to react like this?” he finished for her.

“Uh, well, yeah, cause—cause you’re well—”

“Me? Me, the sarcastic, overbearing, jerky brat?”

“No!” “Yes!”

Everyone turned to glare at Marco.

“I mean… no?”

“Look basically, we’re all just stressed out a bit, since we’ve kinda been planning stuff on how to convince you to go, you know motivate you and stuff—and then it turned out you didn’t need convincing, and then you were excited, and then you shrieked, and then—and then—and then—”

She was cut off by a hand to her mouth.

“Look, I appreciate the gesture, and I know you guys think I’m, well, you know—”

“Oh my god” Luis gasped in sudden realization. 

“You’ve been playing us this whole time, haven’t you?”

“Ehe,” Lance chuckled awkwardly. “Yeah…”

==

Lance had woken up to Pidge shaking his shoulder. When had he fallen asleep?

“Wake up, man, fifteen minutes ‘til we get there, gotta get ready.”

“Huh? Oh. Yeah, okay.”

Lance got up from his position by the window, wiping off a small trail of drool from the corner of his mouth, and arranged his things, preparing, along with Pidge and Hunk, for their first year in Hogwarts. But as he did, his mind drifted off, thinking. What if he did become a Slytherin? What then? What will happen?

He looked over to his two companions. Pidge didn’t really need to worry, he knew that much; he’d get into Ravenclaw for sure, no sweat. Hunk was obvious; Hufflepuff, after all, he was kind as he was a pacifist, and if Lance didn’t know any better, Hunk seemed to be the type to like cooking. As for him, he didn’t know what to expect, but he contemplated the what if—the likely possibility—that had been stuck in his head ever since Pidge had suggested it. 

What if—what if Pidge would be right? He may not know whether or not he regretted living his childhood alone, but he sure as heck knew that he didn’t want to now. Because now, he had the chance to make a new mark, and this one would be not just him, but his new companions, as well. He wondered if there ever was a Slytherin with friends from other houses besides their own. If not, then he’d be glad to be the first. But for now, he should probably seal the deal before he forgets.

“Hey, guys?” both looked at him in response, waiting for what he was going to say.

“So, um, it was nice… meeting you.”

“Uh, yeah”

 

“You too”

And awkward silence once again enveloped the compartment.

“But… if you’d like… “ he began, and Hunk and Pidge’s eyes suddenly lit up.

“If we’d like to… “

“Be friends? With you?”

“Um, yeah… I mean—I know that I might be kinda all over myself at times, but even then… I’d like to try something new, ya know? Something that doesn’t involve having to keep to myself all the time… and… stuff… “

No one spoke, and Lance was worried that they might have rejected his offer, but when he looked up from the ground, he found Hunk and Pidge smiling warmly at him, and he knew that even if neither said a word, the shared, comfortable silence was all the answer he needed to know they were alright with it. And if that hadn’t been obvious enough, then the giant group hug Hunk pulled them all into was all that was needed. 

As Hunk sniffled tears of joy, Pidge rolled his eyes saying something about ‘not even answering yet’ or whatever; Lance wasn’t really paying attention much. All he did was smile as he hung limp in the embrace, welcoming it even though he didn’t return it. It was moments later that they were released, when an announcement came saying there were only about five minutes left until their arrival.

Lance decided to use this time to ask his friends one more question.

“You know guys, now that I think about it—I really might end up a Slytherin”

“Oh, so now you admit it” Lance jabbed Pidge in the ribs before she could say anymore.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever—just, if or when I become a Slytherin, you guys would still be my friends right?”

Both boys looked at each other with a smile before turning back to Lance.

“Of course,” they responded.

And that was when the announcement came.

They were heading to Hogwart.

Finally, was all Lance could think.

And he couldn’t help but smile at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Please also check out my other story, "There Are Such Things As Consequences" !
> 
> It's a Plance fanfic (and although currently unfinished) I hope all you other Plance shippers out there read it and love it as much as I loved writing it!
> 
> This is DoodlePie_16, signing off for now! Luv y'all!


End file.
